Coliseum Games
There is at least one game every sunday, the game itself varies depending on the arena though there tends to be one of each in every major city. Major gaming events around the Solstice and other holidays happen over a course of a week with multiple going on. Championship events happen once a month. All weapon based games the weaponry is supplied from challenger choice. All are masterwork from the same maker but none of them carry an enchantment. Games The standard tournament A 1 on 1 duel with participants. killing the opposition is frowned upon but due to the business happens more often than would be appreciated. this happens in a stadium with a ring. Depending on the event in question varies the scale of the event from just a quick afternoon tournament of 8 participants, to a week long 64 entry long tournament. Participants can't but there coaches can check on the opposition and give advice on there opponent and there style. Specific weapon combat Similar to the standard tournament, however the combatants all use the same weapon type through out the tournament. Unarmed Like the standard tournament however much more like modern wrestling with bare fisted combat. Teamed Events Groups of 4-10 participate in either any of the other games or a treasure search through a labyrinth. The group that acquires the most in the labyrinth and departs wins. Each group enters a different entrance in the latter of which. The group would need to traverse a maze to find chests containing treasure. Groups can face each other down to take what ever they have. however if all but one team is eliminated the game is declared over and they must make do with the treasure they have on them. the reward is the treasure itself. Archery Standard archery affair, aiming for a target for points for 5 rounds. Each round the archer gets 5 shots each. If a tie happens the resulting archers have sudden death arrows until one player falls behind. Field Archery A test of not just ones ability to shoot but to hunt and track, participants are released into a forest. Whilst within they are given a time limit of a day to fell as many game or beasts as they can, in as clean a shot as they can, and in as few as they can. They are given two quiver of non enchanted arrows to use, each with a specific colored band around the arrow shaft tied to them. but they can not reuse arrows on kills. Nor can they steel an opponents. Judging is then done via a scoring system based on size of the animal, distance the arrow flew and how quickly it would have killed them. Multiple shots though do not stack and they do not add in the multiplier for swiftness of death. The primary measure would be the difficulty of the shot, and the judges examining the kill at the end are well versed in archery and animal kill shots to be able to recreate from the body and the arrow entry and depth how it went. combined with the judges within the woods account of the matter. Throwing events The Throwing events are games such as Javelin throwing, discus, Shot-put etc.. There is a different set of games for each. Hall of Champions A variation of the treasure hunt game, this is essentially a scavenger hunt through the labyrinth to find parts of the key to the exit to the labyrinth. This event only happens once every four years with in the capital city of the Republic of Raz: Cornth. In it they are not just competing with each other but with animals and monsters from across the island archipelago. This game, due to its yearly status has multiple levels, with each getting progressively harder and is one of the only two games which is always a championship event. During each day the group may choose to quit the event and cut there loses however even if only one team remains they must complete the final day to gain the complete prize of entrance to the hall of champions. where they would be immortalized with sculpted statues of their great accomplishment and titles. Many slaves use the event to try and earn there freedom from there masters, other combatants do it for the honor. Others to cement themselves away. others don't care and was along for the ride. one thing for sure though, this event is the primary and final event of the island Olympics. Chariot Races Groups of two or three race each other on chariots. any non flying steed is permitted resulting in tactical driving to even out amongst the slower steeds from the naturally faster steeds like unicorns. this includes the use of carnivorous steeds that try to eat the others to weapons to destroy other chariots to just really clever maundering. the reward varies depending on the race. single ten lap races result in just gold where as Grand prix tend to result in trophies and weapons. Humanoid Foot Race Participants race specific distances, ranging from 100 meters to 1000M, to a full fledged relay. Elves have been known to dominate this event but they have been defeated in the past. Centaur races A race event solely for the centaurs considering there horse body making them such a degree faster than most humanoids. Equestrian race Centaur verses horsemen as they race each other. Monster Arena The monster arena serves two functions. its a large sheltered dome where the spectators are hidden behind mirror glass so the monsters don't see them and the stone is enchanted to prevent the cheers or smell of them from being detectable till after the beast is slain. It is used for both group efforts against great beasts to a solo work. the monsters naturally build up in intensity starting off at animals and, depending on the grade up to dragons or chimera's. The middle is a pool where they bring in sea based monsters or amphibious to do battle against. *Grade A - easiest of the monster arena's generally weak monsters in large groups. - 4 rounds. reward 600 gold and grade a belt *Grade B - small step up bringing in slightly stronger beasts - 7 rounds 700 gold and Bronze disc *Grade C - higher level of monsters - 10 rounds Silver disc *Grade D - Monsters start at werewolves and go up to wyvern level. -12 rounds 1000 gold and a gold disc *Grade E - often used for executions. challengers to a grade E engage against some of the strongest monsters across the seven islands. - 15 rounds platinum disc and 7000 gold *Grade F - Championship level. goes through all the previous grades over a couple of day period. each level at once and the final disc - Champion disc. when all grades of disc are combined creates a wanders magic item. Title of Monster Slayer and a manner. This event is not for representing the island, but for proving your capability as a warrior. Water events Be it a sole kayaker down a series of the harshest rapids across the islands, to a team of rowers crossing a massive track across the islands, these events are rare when not the Olympics, but have been known to happen within Peruarya. Olympic and champion events Olympics and champion events can be any game. The Olympics are held every four years whilst championships are every two, for the Olympics, it starts witch the volunteering and mini tournaments within each of the island to become the, or on the team of the islands representatives. The degrees between Olympic and champion events are different thusly. Island and archipelago. A championship event is held within the capital city of each individual island where as the Olympics naturally take place across the archipelago, where its on a drawn roster which island will host it, though in general it takes place on the main island of Raz at the Olympics with the finest of each island. For island championships comes a tittle related to the game and island and a fine reward. For the Olympics there representing the island they where chosen from, which then backs into how highly they are reflected upon across the island nations